


Beim Barte des Nikolaus...!

by Esther (esda)



Series: Haarspaltereien [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialekt, Fluff, M/M, Reale Welt, Rheinhessen, Rheinhessisch, Schnee, Weihnachten, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark läd Richard ein, um mit seiner Familie Weihnachten zu feiern.<br/>Diese Geschichte spielt im selben Jahr wie "Haarspaltereien", ist aber als "Alternative Universe" zu "Spliss" anzusehen, da es mit einigen Ereignissen darin nicht übereinstimmt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beim Barte des Nikolaus...!

**Author's Note:**

> Entstehung: Die Idee zu einer Weihnachtsgeschichte mit Richard und Mark hatte ich schon, während ich noch an "Haarspaltereien" geschrieben habe. Diese Geschichte wollte ich dann schon zu Weihnachten 2002 fertigkriegen und habe es 2004 (am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag ^^°) mit einer Über-Nacht-Schreibaktion gepackt.  
> Irgendwie bin ich immer noch nicht recht damit zufrieden. Die Geschichte hat einfach zu viele Längen und es passiert nicht wirklich was... naja.

# Beim Barte des Nikolaus...!

Ein wenig geistesabwesend starrte Mark auf die super-kitschige Weihnachtsdeko, bestehend aus blinkenden Nikolauslichterketten, Kunstschnee und Glitter. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, schmunzelte aber auch gleichzeitig in sich hinein. Das war so typisch Richard!

Gelangweilt saß er auf einem der hässlichen Plastikstühle, die es zu seinem Ärgernis immer noch gab, obwohl er seinen Leibfriseur mehrfach darauf hingewiesen hatte, wie unmöglich diese Teile waren. Am Geld konnte es ja wohl nicht liegen, dass diese Dinger immer noch hier standen, denn soweit Mark mitbekommen hatte, verdiente sein Freund alles andere als schlecht. Allerdings... wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war ihm Richard in letzter Zeit seltsam knauserig vorgekommen - nicht ihm gegenüber, denn da war er das nie, eher im Gegenteil, aber gegenüber sich selbst und überhaupt...  
Zum Beispiel hatte er sich schon seit Ewigkeiten, wie es Mark schien, keine teuren Designerklamotten mehr geleistet. Mark hatte sich die ganze Zeit unterstanden etwas zu sagen, weil er die peinlichen Einkaufsbummel mit Richard nicht wirklich vermisste. Diesen schienen die Abteilungen mit den möglichst tuntigen Kleidungsstücken nämlich seltsamerweise wie magisch anzuziehen. Und die Vorliebe des Friseurs für Pink bezog sich leider auch nicht nur auf die Haarfarbe und Kontaktlinsen, wie Mark zu seinem Leidwesen hatte feststellen müssen...  
Nein, Mark bedauerte nicht unbedingt, dass ihm das in den letzten drei Monaten, wie er grob schätzte, erspart geblieben war.  
Trotzdem... es bereitete ihm Sorgen.  
Liefen die Geschäfte in letzter Zeit so dermaßen schlecht? Die Wirtschaft stagnierte doch nicht erst seit den letzten paar Monaten, außerdem hatte Richard doch sicher noch seine Schickeria-Stammkundschaft. Oder hatte sein Freund nur endlich mitbekommen, als wie nervtötend Mark dessen Einkaufsgänge empfand und ihn deshalb nicht mehr mitgenommen?! Obwohl... sie machten doch sonst auch nahezu alles zusammen. Mark hätte es doch sicher mitbekommen, wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre...

Geduldig wartete er bis Richard mit seinem letzten Kunden für den Tag fertigwurde, dem er noch geschäftig und mit Gel bewaffnet an der Igelfrisur rumzupfte. Dabei schweifte Marks Blick zum Gesicht seines Freundes, das so konzentriert und trotz des langen Tages, den er zweifelsohne hinter sich hatte, doch so gutgelaunt wirkte. Richtiggehend zu strahlen schien er und übertraf damit noch den kleinen Plastikengel, der vor dem Frisierspiegel vor sich hin leuchtete. Mark schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Es gab wohl nicht viele Menschen, die ihren Beruf so sehr liebten wie sein Freund.  
Und er selbst war im Moment leider das beste Beispiel dafür, auch wenn man seine momentane Tätigkeit gewiss nicht als seinen "Beruf" bezeichnen konnte. Trotzdem ärgerte er sich keineswegs den Zivildienst dem Wehrdienst vorgezogen zu haben. Er kroch nämlich nicht sonderlich gerne durch Schlamm und ließ sich dabei von irgendeinem Kerl anbrüllen, der meinte was Besseres zu sein, nur weil er in einer total hirnverbrannten Hierarchie ein bisschen weiter oben stand - und gut schreien konnte.  
Trotzdem... im Kindergarten zu hocken, den lieben langen Tag das Geplärre von nervtötenden kleinen Kindern zu ertragen und nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als ab und an mal eine kaputte Glühbirne auszuwechseln, entsprach absolut nicht seiner Vorstellung von einer sinnvollen Beschäftigung.

Gerade seufzte er frustriert und starrte dabei entnervt auf seine sich selbst knetenden Finger, als er den leichten Druck zweier schlanker Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte und ein leises, sanftes Lachen vernahm. Als er den Kopf hob, blitzte ihn ein haselnussbraunes Augenpaar verschmitzt an und ein Mund verzog sich zu einem Honigkuchenpferd-Lächeln. Richard trug schon länger keine pink gefärbten Kontaktlinsen mehr, was vermutlich damit zu tun hatte, dass Mark einmal in einem Anfall von Gefühlsduselei herausgerutscht war, dass er Richards Augen schön fand.  
Momentan passte Richards natürliche Augenfarbe dafür aber auch hervorragend zu seiner künstlichen Haarfarbe. Diesen Winter waren wohl helle Brünetttöne angesagt und der Haarkünstler trug seinen Schopf deshalb in eben dieser Farbe, von vereinzelten dunkleren Strähnen durchzogen. Außerdem war seine Haarpracht ein klein wenig länger als sonst und zeigte seine natürlichen Locken, die er sonst immer mit viel Gel gebändigt hatte. Mark fand das hübscher und praktischer. Momentan musste er zumindest keine Angst haben mit den Händen klebenzubleiben, wenn er seinem Freund über den Kopf wuschelte.  
Marks Haare hingegen hatten schon seit einiger Zeit wieder ihre Naturfarbe, den von ihm so verhassten Mischmasch aus dunkelblond und hellbraun, und waren ein ganzes Stück länger als zum Zeitpunkt des einschneidenden Friseurwettbewerbes im Frühjahr. Seit jenem Ereignis hatte er sich nämlich geweigert Richard auch nur einmal wieder mit Schere oder Färbemittel ranzulassen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Marks Frisur deshalb auch mal ziemlich übel ausgesehen, als die schwarze und violette Farbe herausgewachsen war, was diesem aber immer noch lieber gewesen war, als wieder tagelang wie eine Mischung aus Warzenschwein und Frankensteins Monster herumzulaufen.

"Was guckst du so trübsinnig, meine D-Mark. Warst du dieses Jahr etwa nicht brav und hast Angst, dass dir das Christkind nichts bringt?"

Mark zog eine Schnute. "Du weißt genau, dass es kein braveres Wesen auf Erden gibt als mich!"  
Jetzt lachte Richard wirklich und zwar so sehr, dass er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen musste. "Oh, sicher..." Es klang nicht gerade überzeugt.

"Und gewöhn dir bitte ab, mich ständig 'D-Mark' zu nennen!"  
Schließlich war jetzt nun schon seit einiger Zeit der Euro das gültige Zahlungsmittel - mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er die Verweiblichung - und somit Verweichlichung - seines Namens nicht duldete.

Richard zwinkerte schelmisch und seufzte. "Tja, leider... Aber ich hab nun mal die gute, alte D-Mark liebgewonnen..." Und damit umarmte er eben diese, die beziehungsweise "der" sich strampelnd und errötend zur Wehr setzte und fauchte, er möge das doch bitte unterlassen.

"Aber, aber, meine geliebte Mark, wer wird denn gleich?! Wir haben bald Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. - Und ich demonstriere nur gerade meine überaus große Nächstenliebe zu dir."

Knurrend schaffte es der Strangulierte endlich sich aus dem Würgegriff zu befreien. "Ja klar, 'Nächstenliebe'. Hoffentlich machst du nicht auch mit jedem 'Nächsten' Liebe!"

Richard grinste breit und anzüglich. "Mhh... Lass uns das doch nachher ausdiskutieren... im Bett oder so..." Damit schob er den vor Wut und Scham immer roter werdenden Mark vor sich her in den Aufenthaltsraum des Salons. Nur gut, dass kaum noch Kundschaft da war und Mark hoffte inständig, dass keiner ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte - auch wenn man zumindest ihre Gesten schon als eindeutig befunden haben dürfte.

~*~

Mark hockte auf der Arbeitsfläche neben der Spüle und beobachtete wie sein Freund die paar Tee- und Kaffeetassen in Seifenwasser einweichte und reinigte. Dabei kamen in ihm Erinnerungen an ganz andere Dinge hoch, die er und Richard schon in einer gewissen Küche angestellt hatten, die sich ein Stockwerk höher befand. Und rot, wie er nun wieder war, war er wirklich froh, dass dieser ihn gerade nicht ansah.

"Was ist denn eigentlich los?", durchbrach Richard schließlich die eintönige Geräuschkulisse aus plätscherndem und blubberndem Wasser. "Du hast vorhin so ernst geguckt, als du in den Salon gekommen bist."  
Mark sah erstaunt zu seinem Freund herüber. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass dieser ihn, geschweige denn seine Miene, beim Betreten des "Beautiful Hair" bemerkt hatte. Dazu hatte er viel zu beschäftigt gewirkt.

Nachdem er eine Weile herumgedruckst hatte, rückte er endlich zögerlich mit der Sprache heraus. "Naja... in einer Woche ist doch Heilig Abend... und da dachte ich... da wollte ich..." Seufzend setze er wieder aus, holte dann noch einmal tief Luft und fiel direkt mit der Tür ins Haus. "Willst du mit uns Weihnachten feiern? - Ich meine... du hast doch keine Angehörigen mehr und bei uns ist genug Platz und es ist auch immer lustig und..."

Richard blinzelte überrumpelt, lachte dann aber über Marks herrlich rotes Gesicht, dem dieser heruntergeplapperte Ausbruch ohne Punkt und Komma sichtlich peinlich war.  
"Gerne", erwiderte er schließlich sanft lächelnd, nachdem er sich noch eine Weile an Marks schmollendem Anblick - weil er ausgelacht worden war - ergötzt hatte.

Erfolglos versuchte Mark das dümmlich-glückselige Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, das sich auf diesem gerade die Vorherrschaft erkämpfte.

~*~

Am Morgen des Heiligen Abends war es neblig gewesen. Auf dem Rasen und den Skeletten kahler Bäume hatte Mark durch seine Zimmerfenster eine dünne Schicht wie Zucker erkennen können. Leider kein Schnee, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, sondern Raureif, der der morgendlichen Landschaft ein winterlich-weihnachtliches Flair verlieh.  
Seufzend hatte er bedauert, dass es in diesem Jahr wohl doch wieder nichts mit der erhofften weißen Weihnacht wurde. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen...

~*~

Mit skeptischem Blick und sichtlich alles Andere als begeistert starrte Mark schon seit einigen Minuten auf das dünne Nadelbäumchen, das er vor einer halben Stunde mit seinem Vater ins Wohnzimmer geschafft hatte. Sie stellten das Teil immer erst am Vierundzwanzigsten auf. Dafür stand es dann aber auch bis Februar in der Stube - allerdings mehr, weil sich jeder möglichst lange um das Abschmücken des Baumes herumdrückte und nicht, um den Anblick noch eine Weile zu genießen.

Sein Vater hatte eine alte Fichte im Garten abgehackt: hängende Äste und wenig Laub, das stumpf und matt aussah - insgesamt eine überaus traurige Erscheinung. Beladen mit übermäßig viel Weihnachtsschmuck würde der dormelige [1] Baum grotesk wirken. Mark guckte enttäuscht. So wie es aussah, würde es ein erbärmliches Weihnachtsfest werden: kein Schnee, kein gescheiter Christbaum...

Er seufzte leise, als Richard neben ihn trat und das Bäumchen interessiert vom Türrahmen aus musterte. Der Friseur grinste. Er hatte eigentlich so gut wie nie einen Christbaum. Die Weihnachtsdekoration bei ihm zu Hause war schon immer eher schlicht gewesen und bestand nur aus ein paar Tannenzweigen. - Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem von den Kunden erwarteten Plastikkitsch in seinem Salon, den er immer so spät wie möglich vom Speicher holte und so bald als möglich wieder dorthin verfrachtete.

Marks Vater kam beladen mit Pappkartons die Treppe vom ersten Stock heruntergestolpert. Er war ein drahtiger Mann Ende Fünfzig, mit grauem aber noch erstaunlich vollem Haar und der gleichen Körpergröße wie sein Sohn. Und endlich wurde Richard klar, von wem Mark die gute Figur hatte.  
"Mark! Hilf mir doch mal!"  
Die Kisten in seinen Händen wackelten bedrohlich.

Der Angesprochene schlappte zu ihm hin und nahm ihm die Hälfte der Kisten ab.  
"Was hast du nur dieses Jahr für ein Scheißding ausgesucht!", stöhnte er bei einem weiteren Blick auf das trostlose Elend im Wohnzimmer.  
Marks Vater lachte mitreißend und Richard lächelte unwillkürlich. Auch etwas, das der Vater an den Sohn vererbt hatte.

"Der Weihnachtsbaum steht öd und leer.  
Die Kinder schauen blöd daher.  
Da lässt der Vati einen krachen,  
die Kinder fangen an zu lachen.  
So kann man auch mit kleinen Sachen  
Kindern eine Freude machen!"

"Vadder!!!" Mark lief rot an und boxte empört nach seinem Erzeuger, der dem Schlag geschickt auswich. "Was soll Richard nur denken?!"  
Wieso war sein Vater so dermaßen peinlich? Immer diese ordinären Sprüche! Seine Mutter beschwerte sich schon immer, dass man sich mit diesem Mann überall blamiere.

Doch Richard kicherte nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand, während Marks Vater ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte. "Was denn?"  
Mark klatschte sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und stöhnte gequält. Womit hatte er nur diese Familie verdient! [2]

Der Friseur lachte immer noch. Irgendwie konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich bei den Bergers wohlfühlte. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wäre er schon selbst Teil dieser Familie, so warm, herzlich und unverfälscht, wie es hier zuging. Niemand schien der Ansicht zu sein, sich verstellen zu müssen, nur weil Besuch da war. Oder zählten die Bergers ihn schon zu ihrer Familie, weil sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht anders als sonst verhielten?!

Mark zerrte an Richards Arm.  
"Komm. Lass uns verschwinden..."

Leider bekam er durch seine Rechnung sich mit Richard auf sein Zimmer zu verdünnisieren, kaum dass er sie aufgestellt hatte, von seinem Vater einen dicken, fetten Strich gemacht, der ihn zum Christbaumschmücken verdonnerte. Marks Versuche diese Arbeit auf seine ungeliebte Schwester abzuschieben wurden sogleich abgewiegelt, da Bine sich taktisch klug mit ihrer alten Nachbarin, Frau Thaldorf, in den nachmittäglichen Familiengottesdienst verzogen hatte.  
Mark fühlte sich ein klitzekleines bisschen von seinem Freund hintergangen, als dieser fröhlich nickte und ihn trotz murrendem Protest zu dem Bäumchen zog. Wie selbstverständlich begann Richard die brauchbaren Kugeln und Strohsterne aus den Kisten herauszusortieren und zu entknoten.  
"Dieses Biest! Reine Berechnung!", wetterte Mark, während er sich durch Berge halb zerfledderter Strohsterne wühlte. Frau Thaldorf war nämlich keineswegs so peinlich wie sein Vater und er würde sich zehnmal lieber dieses stümperhaft inszenierte und noch stümperhafter aufgeführte Grippespiel antun, anstatt eine schiere Ewigkeit damit zu verbringen diesen verschrumpelten Baum zu behängen, sich von Nadeln pieksen und Harz verkleben lassen.

Schließlich seufzte Mark ergeben und half Richard schließlich, der den Baum schon fleißig schmückte. Innerlich ärgerte er sich, dass er selbst nicht vor Bine auf die gleiche Idee gekommen war. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihm zuvorkam.

Als Marks Vater den Raum verlassen hatte und außer Reichweite war, wendete sich Richard an seinen Geliebten.  
"Ich find’s bei euch toll!"  
Das meinte er völlig ehrlich und Mark schüttelte deshalb nur den Kopf.  
"Was denn? Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?" Richard sah gespielt empört zu ihm herüber.  
Mark hängte eine rote Kugel auf und blickte dann hoch zu seinem Freund. "Doch, aber ich halte dich für mittelschwer bis stark gestört!"  
Die Rechte des Friseurs fegte zu Marks Kopf und zog an einer Strähne. Der verzog gequält das Gesicht.  
"Was hast du gesagt? Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht so richtig verstanden..."  
"Autsch! Lass los!!"  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du hast was anderes gesagt..."  
"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Dann bist du halt nicht gestört, verrückt oder gar geistig umnachtet!! Bist du nun zufrieden?!" Der Ton, in dem er vorgab seine vorherige Aussage zu widerrufen, troff nur so vor Ironie.  
Richard ließ los und seufzte. Sachte sank seine Hand auf Marks Schulter und drückte diese kurz. Eines der seltenen, entwaffnenden Lächeln seines Freundes erschien daraufhin und ließ Richard schnell den Schritt Entfernung zwischen ihnen überwinden und Mark umarmen. Fest drückte er den schmaleren Körper an seine Brust und versenkte vorsichtig sein Gesicht in Marks Mähne.

"Danke", wisperte er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. Mark zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Richard fing doch jetzt nicht etwa an zu flennen?!  
"Wofür?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Dass ich... Weihnachten mit euch feiern darf."  
Er hob den Kopf und sah herab in die himmelblauen Augen, die ihn unverwandt anblickten. Marks Hände, die die ganze Zeit an Richards Hüften gelegen hatten, wanderten nach oben zu dessen Wangen.  
Grinsend meinte Mark: "Sag so was lieber erst, wenn du die Bescherung bei uns überlebt hast!"  
Richard senkte seinen Kopf und näherte sich Marks Lippen. Bedächtig küsste er ihn, nur sachte aber lange. Mark verschränkte seine Hände im Nacken des Anderen, klammerte sich an ihm fest. Als sie sich jedoch wieder voneinander lösten, schnellte er zurück und sah sich erschrocken nach allen Seiten um. Dann atmete er wieder erleichtert aus.

"Wir sollten so war lieber nicht an Orten machen, wo eigentlich ständig jemand hereinplatzen kann", meinte er entschuldigend lächelnd.  
Richard nickte und grinste schief. "Sorry, konnte mich nicht beherrschen."  
Mark machte sich knurrend wieder an die Arbeit. „Ja. Wäre ja auch mal was ganz Neues..."  
Richard verzog beleidigt das Gesicht und kippte eine Kiste Strohsterne über Mark aus.  
"He!"  
Bei der folgenden wilden Jagd durch das Wohnzimmer stolperte Richard schließlich über eine Teppichkante und fiel der Länge nach hin. Mark kniete sich über ihn und attackierte ihn lachend mit Kissen, die er sich vom Sofa geangelt hatte. Dabei hatte er den kichernd um Hilfe schreienden Richard unter sich, der wenig erfolgreich seine Hände zum Schutz nach oben hielt.  
Gelächter tönte durch den Raum.

~*~

Mit dem Baumschmücken wurden die Beiden gerade rechtzeitig zum Kaffeetrinken fertig, als auch Bine wie durch wundersame Fügung plötzlich wieder auftauchte - eben genau rechtzeitig in dem Moment, in dem die ganze Arbeit schon getan war und Kaffee und Kuchen zum Verzehr bereitstanden.

Während Mark mehr mit Händen und Füßen aß und dabei die tadelnden Blicke seiner Mutter so gut es ging ignorierte, demonstrierte Richard seine gute Erziehung und seine gesittete Art zu speisen. Obwohl Mark intensivst mit kauen und runterschlucken beschäftigt war, fiel ihm auf, dass sich sein Freund erstaunlich still gab. Gut, sonst sprudelten die Worte auch nicht grade wasserfallartig aus ihm heraus, wie das beispielsweise bei seiner Schwester Sabine der Fall war, aber dass er so gar nichts sagte...  
Mark überlegte, ob es möglicherweise an der Anwesenheit seiner Eltern liegen könnte, aber als diese schließlich verschwanden, um die Geschenke unter den Baum zu legen, verhielt sich sein Freund noch genauso.  
So saßen die drei Verbliebenen im Esszimmer, Sabine redend, Richard schweigend und Mark seine Schwester mit Blicken erdolchend - bis Frau Berger um Punkt sechs Uhr abends mit einem hellen Glöckchen läutete und laut durch den Flur erklärte: "Das Christkind war da!"

~*~

Bei der folgenden Bescherungszeremonie hatte Richard wirklich seinen Spaß. Zwar hatte man ihm eher unpersönliche Kleinigkeiten zugedacht, jedoch kümmerte ihn das nicht in geringster Weise. Das größte Geschenk war für ihn ohnehin mit Mark zusammenzusein und Weihnachten nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen. - Und er hatte das Vergnügen seinen Freund beim Auspacken der Geschenke zu beobachten, konnte seine kindlich anmutende Freude genießen, die so gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen Machogehabe passen wollte.  
Marks Vater hatte mit Bewunderung für Richards guten Geschmack den Wein entgegengenommen, den dieser mitgebracht hatte. Es war nicht leicht, es ihm als Winzer in Sachen Wein Recht zu machen, doch Richard hatte es geschafft. Etwas mulmig wurde es ihm nur im Bauch, wenn er an das Geschenk dachte, das er für Mark bereithielt und schon die ganze Zeit mit sich herumschleppte. Irgendwie lastete es, trotz seines geringen Gewichts, schwer auf ihm, doch er wusste nicht, wann er es ihm geben und ob er es überhaupt machen sollte.  
Seit sie den Baum geschmückt hatten, waren sie keine Sekunde mehr alleine gewesen. Er würde Mark sein Präsent bestimmt nicht unter aller Augen überreichen und dass er sich vorher, als sie noch für sich gewesen waren, nicht getraut hatte, bereute er schon die ganze Zeit.

Wie auf Kommando setzte sich Mark leise seufzend neben Richard auf die Couch, als dieser gerade in den trübsten Tiefen seiner Gedanken zu versinken drohte.  
"He!", raunte er und stieß ihm leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Langweilst du dich? Ich hätte dich warnen sollen, dass es öde ist..."  
Richard lächelte sanft zu ihm herüber, stieß Mark ebenso in die Seite und imitierte ihn. "He! Das ist es doch gar nicht!" Er schmunzelte und meinte dann leise: "Ich war nur so in Gedanken..."  
Diese Erklärung beruhigte Mark nicht wirklich, aber er bohrte nicht weiter und mümmelte neben Richard Plätzchen, im Takt der aus dem Radio ertönenden Weihnachtsmusik. Dabei verteilte er Brösel auf der Weihnachtstischdecke und wurde von seiner Mutter ständig als kleines Krümelmonster bezeichnet, was Richard wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Irgendwie schaffte es die Familie dann noch Sabine gemeinschaftlich dazu zu überreden ein paar der bekannteren Weihnachtslieder auf dem Klavier zu spielen, wozu alle Anwesenden möglichst schief und möglichst laut um die Wette mitsangen.  
Später am Abend speiste man wieder im Esszimmer, dieses Mal Räucherlachs. Richard schaffte es sogar noch stiller als beim Kaffeetrinken zu wirken, was wirklich ein ganz erstaunliches Kunststück war, denn wie sagte man weniger als gar nichts?  
Zumindest kam es Mark so vor, dass das Schweigen, das Richard umgab, von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr Ausmaße annahm, beinahe räumlich greifbar wurde und wären sie nicht umgeben von unerwünschten Zuhörern gewesen, hätte er ihn schon längst darauf angesprochen. So blieb ihm allerdings nichts Anderes übrig, als seinen Freund besorgt zu beobachten und sich krampfhaft zu überlegen, was er nur haben könnte.

Auch wenn er es sich gewünscht hätte, schaffte Mark es nicht, sich mit Richard abzuseilen. Nun ja, es hätte auch etwas seltsam angemutet, wenn er von der familiären Weihnachtsfeier mit seinem Freund in sein Zimmer verschwunden wäre, denn was hätten sie darin schon groß machen können? Einen eigenen Fernseher beispielsweise besaß Mark nämlich nicht, also würde diese Standardbeschäftigung nicht als Ausrede hinhalten können. Als sie wieder alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen und jeder sich mehr oder weniger eine Weile mit sich selbst oder seinen Geschenken beschäftigte, kam Mark der Gedanke, dass die Idee Richard zu ihrer Weihnachtsfeier einzuladen, vielleicht doch kein so guter Einfall gewesen war. Sein Freund musste sich doch langweilen, sonderlich aufregend war das hier doch wirklich nicht und außerdem schien ihn irgendwas zu bedrücken, was er ihm wegen der Anwesenden nicht sagen konnte oder wollte. Während er darüber sinnierte, schmuste er ersatzweise mit dem kleinen Balineserkätzchen herum, bei dem er auf dem Boden lag. Die eifersüchtigen Blicke, die sein Freund dabei auf die völlig unschuldige Mieze abschoss, bemerkte er nicht.

Es wurde allgemein beschlossen, dass man die restliche Zeit bis zur Christmette mit, für die Anwesenden mehr oder weniger spaßigen, Spielen zubringen wollte.  
Mark, der beim Memory schändlich gegen sein Schwesterherz unterlegen hatte, zeigte dafür aber beim Monopoly mal wieder, dass er der geborene Kapitalist war.  
Sie saßen auf dem Teppichboden, Richard neben Mark, und viel zu dicht, wie der Friseur fand, denn er musste sich ständig beherrschen seine Hand nicht zehn Zentimeter weiter nach links zu strecken, um Mark kurz über den Arm oder durchs Haar zu streichen.  
Mark beim Spielen war auch ein besonderer Anblick, denn er saß völlig konzentriert da und guckte ganz ernst. Und immer, wenn jemand auf einer seiner besonders teuren Straßen landete, schnickte [3] er in einer fließenden Bewegung die langen Strähnen nach hinten und fragte mir einem Immobilienhai-Grinsen im Gesicht: "So, wir wollen also in der Schlossallee nächtigen?! Das macht dann bitte das geringfügige Sümmchen von 12.000 D-Mark!"

So waren die Drei eine Weile beschäftigt und merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verstrich, bis es gegen elf klingelte und Freunde der Bergers zwecks Abholens zum Gottesdienst hereinschneiten.  
Richard fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler in seiner Haut, als er sich den Müllers als "ein Freund" von Mark vorstellen und dabei neugierig mustern lassen musste. Doch Mark schien wohl etwas gemerkt zu haben, denn Richard spürte dessen Hand, die sich mehr zufällig und kumpelhaft auf seine Schulter legte und diese dabei kurz drückte. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis bei Richard das Gefühl Mark in den Arm nehmen und küssen zu müssen übermächtig wurde und er deswegen hastig wieder wegschaute.  
Die Müllers bestanden aus Vater, Mutter und Töchterchen Christina. Letztere war zwei Jahre jünger als Mark, also knappe siebzehn Jahre alt und wohl die Verkörperung dessen, was man unter dem Begriff "Machoweib" verstand. In der Regel trug sie ihr langes, glattes Haar in schreiend grellem Rot und kleidete sich dazu in teuflisch anmutende Rot-Schwarz-Kombinationen, die ganz ihrem Charakter entsprachen.  
"Yo, Mark!" Sie schlug bei ihm ein.  
Irgendwie hatte Tina sich schon immer besser mit ihm als mit seiner Schwester verstanden, wenn sie mit der eigentlich auch ganz gut auskam.  
Da sie gerade erst hinzugekommen war, hatte sie von der allgemeinen Vorstellungszeremonie nichts mitbekommen. "Wer ist denn das Prachtexemplar von einem Mann an deiner Seite?" Sie nickte zu Richard herüber und Mark fand es erstaunlich, dass sie nicht gleich mit dem Finger auf ihn deutete und sich dabei über die Lippen zu lecken begann.  
Doch gleich darauf wurde ihm klar, warum sie es dieses Mal nicht tat und ihm wäre lieber gewesen, sie hätte sich wie immer verhalten.  
"Ich würde den Schnuckel ja gleich als mein Eigentum beanspruchen, wenn er nicht leider…"  
"Tina!", konnte Mark sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Schweigen bringen. Ein überraschter Blick ihrerseits in Marks leicht gerötetes Gesicht, dann ein wissendes Grinsen auf ihren Lippen, das diesem verriet, dass sie nun nicht nur wusste, dass Richard schwul war, sondern auch wer in der Runde ebenfalls vom anderen Ufer war und sein Coming Out noch nicht gehabt hatte.

"Oh, sooo ist das!", meinte sie überflüssiger Weise und ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich. Mark errötete noch mehr, weil er sich schmerzlich der verwirrten, fragenden Blicke der Umstehenden bewusst wurde, die von dieser Unterhaltung in Wortfetzen nicht das Geringste verstanden - außer Richard vielleicht - und so aussahen, als erwarteten sie eine Erklärung..., die er ihnen nicht geben würde.  
Mark wusste, dass die Situation peinlich würde, wenn er nicht schleunigst einen Themenwechsel herbeiführte. "Müssen wir nicht langsam los, wenn wir noch einen Platz haben wollen?", versuchte er abzulenken.  
Das war in der Tat das Beste, was ihm hatte einfallen können, denn nach einem synchronen Blick aller Anwesenden auf ihre Armbanduhren, machte man sich hastigst fertig und begab sich gemeinsam zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Kirche.  
Die Geschwister Berger gingen zusammen mit Tina und Richard voraus, die Eltern folgten ihnen in gemütlicherem Schritt.  
Tina hatte sich, so ganz untypisch für sie, zu Sabine an die Spitze ihrer Gruppe gesellt und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr, wie immer mit Händen und Füßen gestikulierend. Mark, der mit Richard wenige Schritte hinter den Mädchen herging, kam die ganze Situation irgendwie seltsam surreal vor. Sonst war immer er es, der sich mit Tina unterhielt, während Bine irgendeinen ihrer Verehrer mehr oder weniger freiwillig mit zum Gottesdienst schleifte. Er grinste kurz boshaft. Das war das erste Mal seit Langem, dass er sie nicht mit irgendeinem Kerl im Arm am Heiligen Abend sah.  
Tina wusste es. Ganz gewiss tat sie das, denn sonst würde sie sich an diesem Tag nicht so anders ihm gegenüber verhalten. Vielleicht dachte sie, dass sie ihm damit einen Gefallen tat, wenn sie ihn allein mit seiner Flamme ließ. Er war ihr jedenfalls nur dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht mehr auf das Thema zu sprechen kam...

~*~

Als sie die Kirche betraten, war diese duster, nur gerade so, dass man sich nicht gegenseitig auf die Füße trat, von vereinzelten Kerzen entlang der Gänge in ein schummriges Licht gehüllt. Trotz der dürftigen Beleuchtung konnte Richard erkennen, dass die Kirche voll war. Die einzigen freien Plätze, die er ausmachen konnte, waren ein paar Klappstühle gegenüber der Kanzel. Mark wusste genau, dass er sich dort vorne beobachtet fühlen würde und nicht mal während der Predigt unbemerkt in der Nase bohren könnte - nur für den Fall, dass er das vorgehabt hätte, selbstverständlich!  
"Ah... Kacke..!", hörte Richard Mark neben sich nölen. "Ich wollte mich eigentlich nach hinten hocken..."  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen!" Tina war zu ihnen getreten und Mark hörte ihr zweideutiges Grinsen förmlich heraus, wenn er es bei der Dunkelheit auch nicht sehen konnte.  
"Aber muss es hier denn unbedingt so duschter [4] sein?"  
Tina lachte kurz leise. "Sei doch froh!"  
Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen, wie sie *das* nun wieder gemeint hatte.  
Während sie ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter schlug, so dass er förmlich drei Schritte vorwärts stolperte, meinte sie lauter als notwendig gewesen wäre: "Zick hier nicht so rum und nimm dir ein Beispiel an deiner Schwester. Die hat nämlich kein Problem damit dort vorne zu sitzen!"  
Tina ließ sich neben Bine auf den Klappstuhl sinken, gefolgt von einem missmutig grummelnden Mark und Richard. Sie saßen ausgerechnet auch noch in der ersten Reihe an der Seite, von wo man den besten Ausblick auf Altar und Kanzel und den gutaussehenden jungen Pfarrvikar hatte, der in diesem Moment aus der Sakristei kam und ins Kirchenschiff trat. Schlagartig wurde Mark klar, warum seine Schwester sich selbstverständlich *diesen* Platz ausgesucht hatte und warum sie plötzlich so unglaublich hilfsbereit gewesen war und die alte Nachbarin zum Familiengottesdienst begleitet hatte. Dass ihre Pfarrerin ebenso wie ihr regulärer Kantor von der in diesem Winter besonders schlimm grassierenden Grippe erfasst worden waren, hatte er bereits vor ein paar Tagen von seiner Mutter gehört. Ihr Kantor wurde von einem jungen Kirchenmusikstudenten vertreten, der immer mal wieder für ihn eingesprungen war. Und da man auch diesen nicht unbedingt als hässlich bezeichnen konnte, war sich Mark überaus sicher, dass sich Sabine garantiert nicht den Nachmittagsgottesdienst angetan hatte, weil sie das Krippenspiel so gelungen fand.  
/Die ändert sich wohl nie!/ Mark schmunzelte leicht amüsiert. Zumindest schien sie ihm nicht mehr übel zu nehmen, Richard von ihm "weggeschnappt" bekommen zu haben. Ob sie jedoch ahnte, dass der nette, junge Pfarrvikar etwas mit dem netten, jungen "Ersatzkantor" hatte?  
Sein Gesicht zierte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. Bine schien in letzter Zeit ein schier unglaubliches Talent zu entwickeln sich immer genau die Männer auszusuchen, die am anderen Geschlecht ungefähr so viel Interesse wie an einer Darmspiegelung hatten.

Als Mark seine Konzentration wieder auf den Altar vor sich richtete und das, was sich davor ereignete, betraten ein paar Leute, die er dem Kirchenchor zuordnete, ebenfalls den Raum, mit großen, brennenden Kerzen bewaffnet, mit denen sie weitere Kerzen in der gesamten Kirche nach und nach entzündeten.  
"Und beherrsch dich diesmal!", raunte Tina grinsend, woraufhin Mark ganz rot um die Ohren wurde, was Richard im Schein des Kerzenlichts besonders niedlich fand.  
"Sei ruhig!", zischte er verärgert zurück und stieß Tina dabei unangenehm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
"Ach so!" Sie beugte sich über Marks Schoß hinweg zu Richard herüber, grinste diesen verschwörerisch an und meinte dann süßlich: "Sag nur, dein Freund hier...", dabei tätschelte sie Marks Oberschenkel, "hat dir die Story noch nicht erzählt?!"  
Richard schüttelte nur perplex den Kopf, während Mark sich überlegte, welcher Würgegriff zum Erdrosseln seiner Freundin jetzt gerade angemessen wäre. Einzig die Tatsache, dass er sich in einer vollbesetzten Kirche befand, hinderte ihn an der Umsetzung seines Plans.  
"Mach den Mund auf und du bist tot!", zischte er bedrohlich und strafte Tina mit seinem stechenden Blick. Die hob besänftigend die Hände und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. "Okay, okay. Ich erzähl's dir dann halt nach dem Gottesdienst, Richard."  
"Tust du nicht!!"

~*~

Als sie kurz nach Mitternacht mit brennenden Kerzen ins Freie traten, schneite es große, wattige Flocken. Marks Augen glitzerten bei diesem Anblick wieder wie die eines kleinen Kindes und Richard lächelte sanft zu ihm herüber. Mark war so unglaublich gegensätzlich, dass es ihn immer wieder überwältigte. Nach außen hin markierte er immer gerne den harten Macho, doch in seinem Inneren war er noch so sehr Kind wie sonst niemand, den er kannte.  
Richard zweifelte daran, dass viele Leute diesen - zugegebenermaßen gut hinter einer harten Kruste aus morbiden Sprüchen verborgenen - weichen Kern zu sehen bekamen. Er selbst hatte ein wenig gebraucht, um dahinterzukommen wie niedlich sein Freund eigentlich wirklich war.  
Er konnte sich grade noch im letzten Augenblick davon abhalten Marks Hand zu ergreifen, aber auch nur, weil er in diesem Moment die Stimme von dessen Mutter hörte, die sich am Kirchenausgang noch mit dem Pfarrvikar unterhielt. Seufzend holte er die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe aus seiner rechten Jackentasche hervor und zog sie über.  
Als er wieder zu seinem Freund herübersah, konnte er diesen dabei beobachten, wie er mit seinen wollhandschuhbewehrten Händen das Bisschen Schnee, das sich auf dem Geländer vor der Kirche abgelagert hatte, aufsammelte und zu einer Kugel formte, die unter Garantie für ihn bestimmt war.  
Er grinste bei dem Gedanken an eine nächtliche Schneeballschlacht, auch wenn dazu eigentlich zu wenig Schnee lag, als dass daraus etwas werden könnte.

Einen Augenblick hatte er Mark, abgelenkt durch seine Gedanken, aus den Augen verloren, wusste aber sofort, wo dieser sich befand, als Bines wütender Aufschrei ertönte. Mark hatte ihr den Schneeball direkt ins Genick geworfen und nun sickerte die ganze Soße unter ihre Jacke und den Rücken entlang. Und ein schadenfroh gackernder Mark lief vor einer aufgebracht schimpfenden Sabine den Kirchberg herunter.  
Sich den Bauch vor Lachen haltend, versuchte Richard die Beiden einzuholen. Wenigstens war er dieses Mal nicht Marks Opfer gewesen, auch wenn ihm die arme Sabine natürlich Leid tat.

Als sie etwa den halben Weg nach Hause rennend zurückgelegt hatten, gab Sabine die sinnlose Jagd auf ihren glucksenden Bruder auf. Der war ohnehin viel ausdauernder geworden seit Richard ihn zum regelmäßigen Joggen nötigte. Bine fand es fies, dass ihr Richard so in den Rücken fiel. Wie sollte sie ihren Bruder denn bitteschön verprügeln, wenn sie ihn nicht erwischte?!  
Beleidigt ging sie zurück, ihren Eltern und den Müllers entgegen, um dann Tina die Ohren vollzuheulen.

Richard schloss zu dem schweigenden Mark auf und eine Weile gingen sie ruhig nebeneinander her. Es schneite immer noch, doch inzwischen kleineren Flocken, die langsam gen Erde taumelten. Richard schaute wieder so seltsam bedrückt und nachdenklich vor sich her, dass Mark es, nachdem er seinen Freund noch eine Weile intensiv beobachtet hatte, schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Da sie nun auch endlich nicht mehr von störenden Zuhörern und Zuschauern umzingelt waren, wurde er gleich direkt. "Also, Richard, was ist heute nur los mit dir? Du guckst ab und zu so abwesend und bist so still..."  
Richard blickte aus überraschten und leicht geschockten Augen zu ihm herüber. Man sah es ihm also an?  
"Es ist nichts", versuchte er Mark mit einem Lächeln, das nicht bis zu seinen Augen drang, zu beruhigen. Gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass er für solch eine faustdicke Lüge am Heiligen Abend in der tiefsten Hölle schmoren sollte.  
Mark sah ihn böse an. "Lüg mich nicht an! Nicht an Weihnachten! Du kannst mir nicht vormachen, irgendwas stimmt doch nicht! In letzter Zeit bist du so komisch und heute ganz besonders. Du hast noch kaum ein Wort gesprochen und ziehst ein Gesicht, als wärst du plötzlich impotent geworden."  
Jetzt musste Richard wider Willen lachen, was Mark schon viel besser gefiel als diese trübsinnige Grimasse, die er die ganze Zeit zu sehen bekommen hatte.  
Als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, ihm nur noch ab und zu kleine Lacher entfleuchten, schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte: "Nein, das ist es ganz sicher nicht." Auf Marks Blick hin, der nach einer anderen Erklärung verlangte, meinte er dann: "Ich sag's dir, sobald wir zu Hause sind. Vorher... würde ich gern an meinen Liebsten gekuschelt ein wenig im Schneegestöber spazieren gehen und die Atmosphäre genießen."  
Mark seufzte. "Also gut, gegen das Spazieren hab ich nichts, aber kuscheln...?! Man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben!"  
Auf das störrische Gesicht seines Freundes hin, musste Richard erneut auflachen. Mit ziemlich genau so einer Reaktion hatte er gerechnet.

~*~

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, hatte Mark ihre Abmachung schon fast wieder vergessen. Sie waren wirklich noch ein bisschen über Umwege langsam zum Haus der Bergers spaziert. Sogar zum Ankuscheln hatte sich Mark bei dieser Kälte und Dunkelheit schließlich noch verleiten lassen. Es sah ja niemand, also war es für ihn plötzlich doch okay.  
Mark kam sich Richard gegenüber deswegen wie ein Verräter vor, aber er konnte nun mal nicht so einfach aus seiner Haut heraus und er konnte sich nicht outen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht an Weihnachten. Auch wenn sein Verhalten seinen Freund verletzen mochte: es ging einfach nicht!  
Ununterbrochen von kleinen Flöckchen berieselt hatten sie es tatsächlich noch vor Marks Familie zurückgeschafft. Kichernd klopften sie sich nun gegenseitig den Schnee aus Kleidung und Haaren und stolperten in den Flur.

Als Mark in seinem Schrank nach Bettbezügen kramte, war Richard wieder in diese schweigende Nachdenklichkeit verfallen.  
"Hilf mir mal bitte das Sofa zu beziehen", wandte Mark sich an ihn, als er endlich fündig geworden war. Vergeblich wartete er auf eine Reaktion und seufzte schließlich genervt. "Jetzt sagst du mir aber, was los ist, oder?!"  
Richard warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu und kramte dann geschäftig in seiner Hose rum. "Ich habe hier... noch dein Geschenk."  
Mark sah ihn ernst an und wedelte dann mit der Hand ab. "Heute nicht mehr. Ich bin viel zu müde dazu."  
Richard brauchte einen ganzen Moment, um ihn zu verstehen, lief dann zur Abwechslung selbst mal rot an. "Nicht DAS!"  
Aus der Hosentasche zauberte er ein kleines dunkelrotes Kästchen hervor, das er seinem Freund mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln überreichte. "Hier, Mark. Frohe Weihnachten."  
Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, beugte sich vor und küsste Mark kurz auf den Mund.  
Während dieser die Schatulle öffnete, erbleichte er immer mehr. Dann klappte ihm der Unterkiefer herunter und er schaute entgeistert vom offenen Kästchen in das grinsende Gesicht seines Freundes und wieder zurück.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?!", brachte er atemlos hervor und starrte auf die beiden Ringe, die ihm in einem silbrigen Ton entgegenfunkelten. Doch es war kein Silber, wie er gleich an einem goldenen Aufkleber im Innern der Schatulle erkannte, auf dem "Echt Platin" stand.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich noch ein wenig mehr, soweit das überhaupt möglich war.  
"Du Wahnsinniger!", fuhr er Richard eine Spur zu laut an. "Das muss doch schweineteuer gewesen sein!!"  
Richard zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ging...", meinte er unbestimmt. Dass er einige Monate gespart hatte und seinen Notreserven angekratzt hatte, musste er seinem Freund ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Aber das war es ihm wert. Allein Marks entsetztes Gesicht war es ihm wert!!  
Er lächelte entwaffnend und umarmte den geschockten Mark zärtlich. Dann küsste er ihm auf die Wange und wisperte an dessen Ohr: "Ziehst du ihn jetzt an oder nicht?!"  
Als Richard sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, blickte Mark ihm immer noch skeptisch in die Augen. "Also...", stammelte er schließlich. "Sehe ich das richtig, dass du den anderen anziehst? Als so eine Art 'Verlobungsring' oder was?!"

Richard lachte laut los. "Oh ja! Verlobungsring!! Das ist gut! Das gefällt mir!" Er klatschte euphorisch in die Hände.  
Mark sah ihn bitterböse an. "Kannst du vielleicht auch mal ernst sein?!"  
Richard nickte und holte den schmaleren den beiden Ringe aus dem Kästchen, das Mark immer noch in den zitternden Händen hielt. Er hielt das kleine Schmuckstück kurz gegen das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung bevor er es in Marks Handfläche legte.  
Dieser hob es nun ebenfalls vor sein Gesicht und begutachtete es. Es war ein einfacher Ring. Keine Verschnörkellungen, kein Kitsch. Wahrscheinlich hatte Richard extra dieses Stück ausgewählt, weil er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen sein musste, dass Mark etwas Anderes noch viel weniger anziehen würde.  
Als er den Innenrand des Rings betrachtete, fielen ihm ein paar feingeschwungene, eingravierte Buchstaben auf und ihm stockte der Atem. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er in das Gesicht seines Freundes, das nun ernst war und wieder zurück auf den Ring und las laut vor: "M.B. & R.R."  
Umtausch unmöglich, schloss er trocken.  
Er blickte auf und begegnete Richards zaghaftem Lächeln.  
"Du warst dir wohl ziemlich sicher, dass ich den Ring annehmen würde, nicht wahr?!"  
Kurz huschte ein trauriger Schatten über Richards Augen. "Nein... ich hatte es gehofft..." Unsicher krallte er seine Hände im Stoff seiner weißen Hose fest und sah auf seine Knie.

Zu behaupten, dass dieses Geschenk für Mark ein ziemlicher Schock war, wäre etwa so gewesen, als hätte man behauptet Sabines Ex-Freunde an zwei Händen abzählen zu können - die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Die Ringe zeigten Mark nur wieder viel zu deutlich, wie ernst es Richard mit ihrer Beziehung war. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich ohne Wimpernzucken in diese hohen Unkosten gestürzt - ohne zu wissen, wie er, Mark, auf das Geschenk regieren würde. Mark musste sich auf den Schrecken erst mal hinsetzen. Seinem Beispiel folgend, sank Richard neben ihm auf den Boden, ohne seine verspannte Haltung zu lockern.

Seufzend steckte Mark den kleinen Ring wieder zurück in das Kästchen. Richard schluckte kurz leise, als er das bemerkte und verkrampfte seine Hände noch mehr in der Hose. Das war ja wohl eben eine eindeutige Antwort gewesen.

Mark kicherte auf diese Reaktion leise und griff sich zu Richards Verwunderung den größeren der beiden Ringe aus dem Kästchen. Grinsend rutschte er auf den Knien zu seinem Freund und griff sich dessen linke Hand. Der hob den Kopf und sah Mark in die Augen. Große Verwirrung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Mark lachte nun vollends und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Dann hüstelte er gekünstelt und hielt Richards Hand fest.

"Liebster Richard, wollt Ihr mich heiraten?"  
Es war bescheuert. Dämlich und bescheuert. Zumal Richard ja die Ringe gekauft hatte!  
Doch Richard lächelte nur und versuchte erfolglos die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die er schließlich mit der freien Hand einfach wegwischte.  
"Ja, ich will", sagte er, obwohl er sich bemühte, mit leicht verheulter Stimme und Mark steckte ihm das Schmuckstück auf den Ringfinger.  
Als das vollendet war, ließ sich Richard nach vorne und gegen die Brust seines Liebsten fallen und drückte ihn erstickend fest an sich. Wortlos verbarg er sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter und Mark konnte spüren, wie sein Pulli an der Stelle langsam feucht wurde. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken und meinte dann mit belegter Stimme: "Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Willst du mir nicht auch noch den Ring anstecken?!"

Nur widerwillig ließ Richard ihn los und grabschte sich eilig die kleine Schachtel. Ungeduldig zog er das Gegenstück heraus und nahm Marks Hand in seine. Als er seinem Freund mit zittrigen Fingern den Ring übergestülpt hatte, verweilte er noch eine Zeit lang mit Marks Hand in seiner. Mit kleinen Tränen in den Augenwinkeln blickte er wieder auf und bekam ein ungewohnt sanftes Lächeln von Mark zu sehen.  
"Ey, du bist wirklich die größte Heulsuse, die ich kenne!", meinte der mit einem schiefen Grinsen und zog Richard zu einem langen Kuss zu sich.  
Langsam entspannte sich Richard wieder und sank, Mark über sich, auf den Rücken. Er ließ sich küssen und erwiderte die Zärtlichkeiten bedächtig, strich mit seiner Zunge über die seines Freundes und wanderte mit seinen Händen unter dessen dicken Winterpullover, um die weiche Haut und die gut definierten Muskeln darunter zu streicheln.  
Mark seufzte und vergrub die Finger in den wuscheligen Haaren Richards, die erfreulicherweise auch an diesem Tag nicht mit Gel verklebt waren und sich geschmeidig unter seinen Händen anfühlten. Vorsichtig löste er den Kuss und sah in die haselnussfarbenen Augen, die er sosehr liebte. Langsam stand er auf, ohne jedoch den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Er reichte Richard die Hand, die dieser ergriff und dann aufstand.  
Noch eine ganze Weile standen sie sich gegenüber, bis Mark schließlich seufzte und leise meinte: "Komm, lass uns endlich die Coach beziehen und dann bei mir im Bett schlafen, bevor meine Alten zurückkommen."

Und damit hatte Mark es wieder geschafft mit einem Schlag die Stimmung in eine völlig andere Richtung zu lenken. Richard sah ihn an und musste laut lachen. "Was?! Heißt das, wir beziehen das Sofa zum Alibi?"  
"Ja!", grinste Mark breit. "Bin ich nicht schlau?" Eine rhetorische Frage, natürlich war er schlau!  
Richard musste immer noch lachen, als sie mit ihrer Arbeit längst fertig waren und frisch geduscht im Bett lagen. In Gedenken an Berlin hatte Mark die Tür sicher verschlossen und sich dann brummelnd an seinen Freund gekuschelt. "Schlaf endlich." Er hätte bloß gerne mal gewusst, was Richard die ganze Zeit so witzig fand, dass er ununterbrochen grinsen und kichern musste.

~*~

Ein stetiges Klopfen weckte Richard am nächsten Morgen, der mit geschlossenen Augen nach seinem Freund tastete, aber diesen nicht fand. Der hatte aber, so war er sich sicher, bis vor wenigen Minuten noch halb auf und halb neben ihm gelegen - oder etwa nicht?!

"Mark?! Schläfst Du noch?" Das war die Stimme von Marks Vater. "Hat Richard hier übernachtet? Seine Schuhe stehen nämlich unten."  
Als sich der Türgriff nach unten bewegte, reagierte Richard blitzschnell, indem er vom Bett aufs Sofa sprang und sich dort unter der Decke vergrub.  
Verschlafen blinzelte er Herrn Berger an, als dieser das Zimmer betrat, und musste sich dazu noch nicht mal sonderlich anstrengen.  
"Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?! Tut mir leid!" Er lächelte entschuldigend.  
Mit fragend angehobenen Augenbrauen sah er herüber zum Bett und Richard fürchtete schon beinahe, dass er irgendetwas ahnte, verstand dann aber den Blick und reagierte richtig. "Mark ist wohl schon aufgestanden. Ich hab nichts mitbekommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich ratlos durch die Haare. Selbst fand er es ja auch ganz fies und gemein von seinem Freund so mutterseelenallein im Bett zurückgelassen worden zu sein.  
Marks Vater lachte, trat an eines der großen Fenster heran, die eine Seite des Zimmers gänzlich einnahmen und zog den Rollladen hoch. "Vermutlich liegt es daran..." Er deutete auf eine Schneelandschaft beachtlichen Ausmaßes.  
"Was? Oh Mann!! Das hab ich ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt!" Wie in Trance trat Richard neben den Vater seines Freundes und starrte nach draußen. Da lagen mindestens zehn Zentimeter - und so was dann auch noch an Weihnachten!  
Noch immer fielen kleine Flöckchen vom Himmel, tanzten, torkelten, bis sie auf der Erde zum Liegen kamen.

Aus seiner Betrachtung wurde er durch einen lauten Klatscher direkt vor seinem Gesicht gerissen. Völlig überrumpelt konnte er nur noch den Schneerest die Scheibe heruntergleiten und eine feuchte Spur hinterlassen sehen. Er hörte Marks gellendes Lachen, der draußen herumtollte und ihm Fratzen schnitt.  
/Na warte, Bürschchen!/  
In einem beachtlichen Tempo für einen eitlen Friseur schaffte es Richard sich anzukleiden und vor die Tür zu hechten. Ehe Mark überhaupt seine Anwesenheit registrieren konnte, lag er schon auf dem Rücken im knöcheltiefen Schnee unter seinem ungewohnt diabolisch grinsenden Freund und wurde von oben bis unten mit Schneebällen eingeseift.  
Noch eine ganze Weile tobten die Beiden im Schnee, warfen sich das weiße Pulver mit bloßen Händen über, wobei ihre Ringe im morgendlichen Licht mit dem Schnee um die Wette funkelten.  
Erst als sie durchgefroren und wirklich nass waren, betraten sie wieder das Haus, um gemeinschaftlich mit den Anderen die Weihnachtsgans zu vernichten.

****

~ ENDE ~

**Author's Note:**

> [1] dormelig: (gesprochen "dormelich"), heißt so viel wie "klein, verschrumpelt und erbärmlich"
> 
> [2] Das frag ich mich bei meiner manchmal auch... alle Jahre wieder -_-;;
> 
> [3] schnicken = schnippen, (ab)schütteln
> 
> [4] duschter: es heißt natürlich "duster" (düster, dunkel), doch Mark spricht es rheinhessisch aus ^^°
> 
> \-----
> 
> Erstveröffentlichung: 26.12.2004


End file.
